Luke's Prediction
by SilverCloud3
Summary: "Wouldn't it be cool if the plane flew into a storm, and crash landed on an island, like in Lost?"


Luke's Prediction

SilverCloud3

"Wouldn't it be cool if the plane flew into a storm, and crash landed on an island, like in Lost?"

Spoilers: Lost 6x14, Modern Family 1x22

One Shot…Maybe Two.

Phil got his drunken wife settled into her seat. He fastened her seatbelt and frantically searched through her purse. When he finally found her sunglasses, he quickly put them on her face. He didn't want the flight attendants to question him about her, and get thrown off the flight. He checked on the kids; they were fine. Haley and Alex were arguing about some boy sitting in front of them, and Luke was reading the safety manual.

"Why are you reading that? No one pays attention to that stuff," said Phil.

"There's nothing else to do. I'm not allowed to play my Nintendo DS."

"Read a book."

"I am, Dad."

"Uh…okay. Never mind." The flight attendant announced their departure, and Phil sat back and relaxed.

Jack looked out into the ocean. It was dark against the night sky, and he thought about what just happened in the last hour of his life. He couldn't help it; the tears started to fall. The realization that he lost three of his friends just dawned on him, and it was too much.

"Jack!" cried Hurley.

Jack turned and saw Sawyer slowly sit up. He ran over to him, and checked out his head.

"What happened Doc?"

"You were hit in the head on the sub. I swam out with you."

Sawyer looked around and only noticed the four of them. "Where's Lapidus? And Sun and Jin?"

Hurley and Kate began to cry again, but Jack held his composure.

I don't know about Lapidus. But Jin and Sun…"

Sawyer looked down, understanding what Jack meant.

Jack looked at Kate. "I'd better clean out your wound," he said, changing the subject.

Kate nodded, and Jack got to work. A little while later, he was done. "I think you'll be alright," he said.

Kate smiled through her tears. "What happened to them?" she finally asked.

Jack sighed. "Sun was stuck and Jin couldn't get her out. He stayed to try and rescue her…"

Kate hugged Jack and cried into his shoulder. After a while they both lay down holding each other. Jack saw Hurley and Sawyer asleep on the sand, and he and Kate fell asleep soon after.

Claire woke up and noticed that everything looked dark. She squinted to see exactly where she was. She had a headache and looked to her left, and saw her husband.

"Oh honey, you're awake! Awesome," said Phil, who reached over and took off her sunglasses.

"Where… What… We're on the plane?" she hissed.

"Shhh, don't be rude, keep your voice down," warned Phil. "I told the flight attendant you were sleeping, so you owe me one."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," sighed Claire. She looked passed Phil and saw all three of her children asleep. She tilted her head back and relaxed. A few minutes later, they hit turbulence, and she began to panic. Phil reassured her that everything would be fine. The pilot made an announcement promising smooth sailing after this, but she had a bad feeling in her gut. She thought back to what Luke said in the airport, about the plane crashing. Even though she had a bad headache, she wanted to ask the flight attendant for a drink. Her nerves were too much for her.

The turbulence woke up her kids and everyone else that was asleep. The rest of her family seemed calm and not at all worried about crashing. Just as she was about to try and relax, the plane dropped a few hundred feet and her stomach had that butterfly feeling, only a lot worse. Then, she blacked out.

Sawyer woke up with the worst headache he had in years. He felt the bruise on his head, and memories from yesterday came flooding back to him. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart; Sayid, Sun, and Jin were dead and Lapidus was MIA. And Locke was still out there.

Hurley was asleep next to him, and Jack and Kate lay together a few yards away. He looked at them and wondered if they would ever find happiness like he and Juliet did. His eyes watered as he thought of his one true love, and he wondered if he would ever get to see her again.

He got up and headed towards to jungle to get some fruit. He couldn't remember that last time he ate. He managed to get four mangos for himself and everyone else.

When he returned he noticed that everyone was awake. He passed out the mangos.

"How's your head?" asked Jack.

"Feels like hell," Sawyer replied. "How's her shoulder?" nodding his head towards Kate.

"The bullet's out, she should be alright."

"Good job Doc."

Jack nodded. "We need to get moving," he announced.

"Where?" asked Hurley.

"Before Sayid…" Jack paused. "He told me about a well, and we need to go there before Locke finds us."

"Why? We need to find Claire!" Kate exclaimed.

"We'll look for her after we rescue Desmond."

"Desmond? He's on the island?" asked Sawyer.

Jack nodded. "Locke wants him dead. So we gotta save him. Come on," Jack said, and headed for the jungle.

"Uh…dude," was all Hurley could say. He pointed to something in the sky, and they all looked to see what he was pointing at.

A plane was heading in their direction, plummeting towards the ground.

"RUN!" Jack screamed, and they all ran into the jungle. The impact of the crash threw them all to the ground, and they stayed there for a few minutes, before they knew it was safe to get up.

Jack and Sawyer were the first to rise. They headed towards the plane, with Kate and Hurley in their trail.

"You think there are survivors?" Sawyer asked Jack.

"Anything's possible on this island," Jack answered.

Luke opened his eyes. His view was out of focus for a few seconds, and then he saw his mother looking back at him.

"Oh my God, Luke, you're okay!" screamed Claire, as she hugged him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know honey, I blacked out just like you. The plane crashed, some people didn't make it, but its okay, everyone in our family is okay. Now we need to go outside and see if we can find someone and get help. Maybe we're on one of the other Hawaiian Islands."

"Maybe we're on an unchartered island Mom."

"Oh honey, don't say that."

Luke followed his family out of the emergency exits. He stepped out onto a beach. The place looked deserted but he didn't want to say anything like that to his Mom and freak her out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something emerge from the jungle: two men, followed by a woman and another man. He squinted to see better, and his mouth dropped open.

"Mom, look!" Luke shouted, as he pointed to the people he recognized.

Kate walked to the plane along with Jack, Sawyer and Hurley, and wondered what another plane crash on this island could possibly mean. Are these people just more "candidates" or was it an accident?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a young boy pointing at her and the others. A group of people were behind him, and by now, they were all staring. All of the sudden, Jack started running towards the plane. She followed him.

"Jack! What are you doing?" she yelled.

He didn't answer. He didn't stop moving until he was in front of a blonde woman, who was holding the young boy's hand.

"Sarah?" Jack gasped, looking at the blonde woman.

"What?" she asked.

"That's not Sarah brotha!"

Kate turned around to see a tired and hungry Desmond stumble out of the jungle.

He was out of breath, but continued talking. "In the alternate universe, her name is Claire."

Jack stared at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about Desmond?"

"The flash sideways!" said the young boy.

Hurley looked back and forth from Desmond to Luke. "Uh…What?"

Should I continue? Maybe the Dunphy's and Pritchett's could help the Losties defeat MIB…lol. Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks!


End file.
